T-80U
}} .Available to Warsaw Pact forces, the T-80U is fourth and final variant of the Soviet T-80, which requires the T-80BV to unlock in Wargame: European Escalation. In AirLand Battle it is a prototype and is only available to Armored deck types. History The T-80U main battle tank is a further development of the T-80. It entered service with the Soviet Army in 1985. The T-80 main battle tank has been in production since the late 1970s. KBTM of Omsk, Russian Federation, manufactures the T-80U for general use in infantry and tank units and the T-80UK command tank and XKBM, Kharkov, Ukraine, manufactures the T-80UD and the T-84, the Ukrainian variant of the T-80UD. 320 T-80UD tanks were ordered from Ukraine by Pakistan for $650m. Deliveries began in 1997 and shipping was completed by early 2002. In August 2002, South Korea purchased 33 T-80U and two T-80UK tanks from Russia and deliveries were made during 1996-2005. Overview ''European Escalation Arguably the most powerful tank of the Warsaw Pact (and indeed potentially the whole game), the T-80U is the only Pact unit with a good stabilizer and therefore the best stabilized one. It is sufficient enough for just two to be called in. It has a speed of 75 km/h, which is by 5 km/h faster than any other Pact tank so can easily outrun retreating enemy ground units. Using the T-80U however, puts you in the danger of getting overwhelmed by enemy helicopters as the price of the tank is quite high. AirLand Battle The incarnation in Wargame Airland Battle is extremely infamous among the community due to the extremities it possesses: A perfect 20 frontal armour and 20 AP gun, which makes it an extremely hard tank to kill, even with its counterparts such as M1A1/Leopard 2A4 especially when supported by other tanks because they are most likely to be outranged and annihilated by the T-80U's (As well as its supports') ATGM fire. Because of this, the T-80U symbolises a major armoured assault committed by the PACT, preferably with support from other units One must remember however that only the frontal armour is strong. The side armour is only 8 points-the same as T-55 and the rear is a pitiful 3 points; a rear hit on a T-80U with a 100+ point tank will end its life very quickly-do not let any enemy tanks/infantry flank the T-80U! Or alternatively, just use ATGM planes/helicopters on it, provided the enemy lacks AA. Any tank is an easy kill for an aircraft/helicopter. Red Dragon The incarnation in Red Dragon is basically very similar with the one in WAB, except that now it is no longer the ultimate tank on REDFOR tree, being succeeded with T-72BU/T-80UM. It retains the excellent main gun as well as the armour Weapons European Escalation AirLand Battle Red Dragon'' Gallery WAB Armory T-80U.png|T-80U in the ALB armory Trivia *See Also *T-80 - Base unit *M1A1 Abrams, Leopard 2A4, Challenger 1 - NATO high-end heavy tanks Category:Main Battle Tanks Category:European Escalation tanks Category:AirLand Battle tanks Category:Red Dragon tanks